


Navani's Reprise

by grievingAuthor



Series: Prince of Egypt/Cosmere Parodies [3]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, Navani is such a mom this is so her part, Queen's Reprise (The Prince of Egypt), Song Parody, The next part!, here it is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingAuthor/pseuds/grievingAuthor
Summary: A parody of the song "Queen's Reprise" from the movie The Prince of Egypt, written with Navani and Shallan in mind





	Navani's Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of my parodies! I keep writing them! I think I have a serious problem!

This is your home, my dear

Here the highstorm brought you

And it’s here the highstorm meant

To be your home

Now you’ve faced the truth love

Now live on and be content

When the Almighty sends you somewhere

You don't ask why you were sent


End file.
